powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 38: Live! Ace Deathmatch
is the 38th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the debut of Go-Buster King, the combination of LT-06 (taking CB-01's place), GT-02, RH-03, BC-04 and SJ-05 . Synopsis Hiromu learns of an MMA match, but when Enetron begins to be siphoned off at alarming rates, the Go-Busters investigate to find four enemy Megazords have arrived in reality, forcing Red Buster to participate in a Megazord Deathmatch. Plot With the others too busy, Ryuji studying Tategami Lioh's stats, Masato is dismayed that no one wants to join him for the MMA's A Different Kind Martial Arts Top Decisive Battle tournament. The group are then alerted to a Messiah Metaloid detected with multiple Megazords being instantly teleported to its location, the Higashi District East Dome where the martial arts tournament takes place. While the others hunt down the Metaloid, Go-Buster Ace confronts the first of the Messiah Megazords before it and its opponent are sucked into the stadium. Within, Hiromu and Nick learn they are in a pocket dimension called the Vaglass Dome and must engage the Messiah Megazord known as Domezord Alpha in a Megazord Deathmatch. Despite the Go-Busters' attempts, they neither reach Hiromu nor break into the stadium before seeing a live broadcast fighting Domezord Alpha with Enter as the commentary while revealing that this fight is to analyze Go-Buster Ace's data. Though Go-Buster Ace destroys Domezord Alpha with a lariat, Enter explains that Hiromu cannot leave the Battlespace until Go-Buster Ace defeats the remaining three. Within second, Go-Buster Ace is pitted against the tag-team duo Domezord Beta and Domezord Gamma before managing to get the latter to take out its teammate. After a failed attempt to sneak on a summoned Domezord Delta, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster assume Powered Custom mode to take out Buglers alongside Beet Buster and Stag Buster. Hearing that Tategami Lioh wants to help, now knowing the location of the Messiah Metaloid from their failed infiltration, Ryuji has an idea based on his researching earlier. With the Domezords overpowering Go-Buster Ace with their underhanded tag team, and Hiromu at his limits, Enter tells the two to stop as he asks Red Buster if he wants to give up. But when Red Buster refuses to throw the towel despite the odds, Go-Buster Ace gets its second wind as Tategami Lioh and the Buster Machines arrive outside the stadium and combine into Go-Buster King to force the dome to release the Battlespace's fighters while assuming his true form: Domeloid. After taking out the Domezords, Go-Buster King overwhelms Domeloid and letting Go-Buster Ace get payback with a flying lariat before Go-Buster King finishes the Messiah Metaloid off. With only eight Messiah Cards left, a frustrated Enter leaves. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 10, National Security Agency Section Zero. *'Viewership': 3.5% *This is the first episode to feature a giant-sized Metaloid who's size is on par with that of a MegaZord. *This is the second instance in Go-Busters where all four types of MegaZords appear, the first being [[Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters The Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!]]. *Two references to past Sentai appear in this episode. **Ryuji when he pumps up and attempts to punch East Dome does the same means and movements as the Dyna Punch of the Dynamen. **The Muay Thai music used for the introduction of the Megazord Gamma is the same music used in the introduction of "Ore Ryu!! GekiViolet", a character song from Gekiranger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Mission 37: The Black and White Bride, Mission 38: Event! Ace Deathmatch, Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist and Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 10.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢実況！エースデスマッチ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢実況！エースデスマッチ｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi